Yukari Yakumo
~Yukari to Ran Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the youkai of boundaries. She tends to be elusive, and her behavioral principles are completely different from those of humans. She is actually quite talkative and is willing to teach you about herself or about Gensokyo. She is often called the "gap youkai" (Albeit she is not really one, she's more of an one-of-a-kind youkai). Power and Statistics Tier: At least 2-C, likely High 1-C Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1200 years old, as she is older than the history of Gensokyo itself and even first member of the Hieda line. Classification: Mastermind behind the Spiriting Away, "Border of Phantasm", Youkai of Boundaries, Youkai that lurks in the boundary, Elusive and Two-Faced Youkai, Gensokyo's Gatekeeper Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Shikigami Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Barrier and Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou, Precognition (Predicted the events of Subterranean Animism), Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions (Is immune to Reimu's Illusion Creation), Death Inducement (Implied to have sealed Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's body and resisted its Death Inducement) and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the border of fantasy and reality), Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality), Weather Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Circadian Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms), Event Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of wave and particle aka wave-particle duality and created a quantum mechanical world), Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Dream Manipulation, Rule-Bending, Enslavement, History Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Presence Manipulation (Completely removed both Kosuzu's traces of existence and the aura of youma possessing her from Gensokyo), Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Healing [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]:' '''Spatium Level '(Considering that Ran is her servant and she shows dominance, it is likely to assume she's vastly superior than her, and it is stated that Ran holds the potential to fend off against Reimu), 'likely High Metaverse Level '(In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, she is stated to be easily able to undermine everything in reality and her ability is defined as one that allows both creation and destruction and can freely manipulate every existence. Additionally she can control all boundaries and remove all boundaries which would include the boundary of red-white which represents the beginning of all things that being existence and nothingness itself . This is important due to the fact that Touhou follows brane cosmology and string theory.And seeing as to which the branes fall under string theory , this should justify string theory existing more since no other related theories other than string theory was noticed, alongside the fact that Renko was the one who noticed these phenonemons) '''Speed: At least 'MFTL+' in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '''(Likely faster than Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), likely Immeasurable (Comparable to Reimu) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: 'At least Macroverse Level to Spatium+, likely High Metaversal 'Durability: At least Spatium Level+, High Metaverse Level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: '''At least Spatium+, likely High Metaversal '''Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Supergenius (Being far smarter than Ran Yakumo can comprehend who is also well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds and memorizes equation of one thousand formulae. She has also outwitted the Brain of the Moon,a Genius of geniuses, Eirin Yagokoro in the pursuit of her own ambiguous goals) Weakness: She is considered to be quite lazy. However, in a serious situation, Yukari will not hesitate to get involved, whether that be through manipulating others or by intervening personally Touhou Hisoutensoku 12.3- Yukari Yakumo Spell Card Spell cards Official Profiles Fights Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: [https://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4911 Luka (MGQ)]' - Luka's Profile' Inconclusive Matches: Arceus (Pokemon) - Arceus's Profile(2-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Space Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boss Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Portal Manipulators Category:Video Game Category:Characters Category:Duality Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Hax Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Anti Matter Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3